Murder By Monarchy Reunited
by p-attinson
Summary: Klaus 'opens Elizabeth's casket' and she makes her way towards the Mikaelson home. Rebekah has a protective side for a Petrova? Elizabeth calls her descendant on accident. There's some drama going down in the Mikaelson Mansion and Elijah is happy to see her back.


"What are you doing back from the dead?" He spit.

Elizabeth was distressed by his words, yet she expected something like this from Kol. His sarcasm, she noticed, didn't fade with age…or maturity. You'd believe living for another one hundred years would eventually evolve mockery into intelligence of some kind.

"Did you really believe I was going to die for the _monarchy_?" She giggled. "Don't be serious, Kol!"

His expression was humorless before he turned his attention to his older brother. Elijah remained still, gazing out into the never ending lawn, decorated with willows, ponds and various rose bushes. Why Klaus decided _roses_, Elizabeth would never know.

"What is she doing here?" Kol mumbled to Elijah. "Elizabeth, what are you _doing_ here?"

Elizabeth's eyebrows weighed down and her lips puckered into a pout. "Kol Mikaelson, I'd expected you to be giddy at my appearance!" She paused, tracing an invisible pattern with her foot. "Unless, of course, you have found another…like your brother has."

Elijah growled underneath his breath.

"If you are implying the doppelganger, you are wrong," Kol replied, contently. "Elijah has not expressed any of his feelings to her…whether he has them or not,"

Elizabeth exhaled, linking her fingers behind her back and biting her bottom lip playfully. She decided to ignore Kol's defense mechanism; she was used to it.

"My," Elizabeth crooned. "Your home is lovely." She continued, prancing around on her tippy-toes. Her dark curls swung back and forth as she examined the large space around her. The antiquities were authentic and she recognized most of them.

But there was something that seemed to catch Elizabeth's eye.

A gold, intricate picture frame gleamed from the soft sunlight that sprayed across the floor. The photograph was from long ago, the early nineteen hundreds; even if you were not familiar with its contents, it was obvious.

But Elizabeth knew of its date by personal recollection.

"What's this?" She held it up, showing Elijah the photograph. "I was held to believe you demolished things such as this…" Her voice eased before she gently placed her fingers against the frame's glass.

"Rebekah," He started cautiously. "had been traveling down memory lane before you arrived. Don't be so conceited."

Elizabeth raised a thick brow, damaged by Elijah's snarky comment. What had she done to him to make him act this way towards her? Kol was, yes, different. He had a plausible reason. But Elijah? The man she loved with everything she had? She had heard stories of Katerina, and shuddered at the thought. Her _mother, _she could have choked on the sudden vile, was much more demanding. Elizabeth was shy, feminine to the extreme…

"Elijah," She suddenly whispered. She was unable to stop herself, curiosity, she remembered, had indeed killed the cat. "What have I done to make you act this way?"

There was an utter silence and Kol's position awkwardly shaped into a meaningful pose.

"You lied to me," Elijah finally answered. "and you hid from me. Is that not enough to be scornful?"

She supposed so, placing herself in his situation. The thought intrigued her; would Elijah walk away from her like she had with him? She felt the guilt burn stronger in her chest, the anxiety erasing any amount of pride she had left.

Elizabeth pursed her lips, tapping the front cover of the picture frame.

It was taken in 1924, New Orleans, she recalled. Elijah, despite his never-aging lifestyle, seemed younger and possibly human. His elbow was propped against Finn's, Elizabeth's favorite brother. All the Mikaelson men, excluding their father, stood in the back row as Rebekah and Elizabeth posed in front; they were all grinning, all care-free and…naive. She could still feel the fabric of her smock and the indentation of the ruby colored headband.

"Elizabeth?" Asked a voice.

Rebekah Mikaelson and all her glory stood in the foyer of the salon. Her wide smile, pearly teeth and flawless, blonde hair seemed to have never been tampered with, though a pink feather had been strung into her hair. Was that the rage now?

"Rebekah, my friend!" Elizabeth cheered. She carefully danced her way to her hovering frame and embraced her with bliss. "How I have missed you!"

"And you as well, Elizabeth!" She replied, brushing her tangled hair and puzzled completely. "What on Earth has begotten _this _mess?" She tousled her long, matted curls. "Don't they have brushes in the afterlife?"

Elizabeth giggled, staring into her blue eyes. "I'm afraid not, Beks."

"Well, then we'll just have to fix that."

Elijah, still perplexed on the two's mother-daughter relationship, coiled his way back towards the window where Kol stood, deep in thought. He hadn't known what to say to his brother, but he decided that the silence was most suitable for the situation.

Yet, just as Elijah become grown to the muted conversation, Rebekah stood before him with her hands on her hips, attitude and "mommy mode" on hyper-drive. She waved towards Elizabeth, who continued to examine the interesting architecture and snarled through her teeth.

"What the hell has happened to her?" She questioned.

Elijah sighed, head bowed. "I thought Klaus would have explained everything, seeing as you both are so close," He finished, head raised.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes and the piercing action caused Kol to stiffen at Elijah's side. What else should he have said? That he was glad she was alive? That her standing before him seemed to make everything _bad_ in his life vanish completely? No, as far as his family knew, he held no love for any.

"Answer me, Elijah," She growled. "She's a mess! Dried blood everywhere. Don't get me started on her tattered, period clothing."

Elijah hadn't even noticed the smock Elizabeth was sauntering around in. Was he too focused on her beauty? Yet the dress she had on was cream colored, the splotches of blood were beginning to web in the thread. That was painful to see, so he tried to fix his eyes away from that. Her shoes were the ones he had purchased her in the spring of 1774.

"She was killed by the Monarchy," Elijah told her. "But I still don't understand how she is alive."

Rebekah shook her head, turning to find Elizabeth pressing one of the buttons on the house phone. She wouldn't let Klaus see that, she decided. Yet, in any reason, she was excited to see her so young, so beautiful. Elizabeth was the only Petrova Rebekah would ever care for; her loyalty went to the ends of the Earth and her heart was heavy for other's burdens. Elizabeth had always brought out the protective side in Rebekah and to this day, she was not sure why.

"You have loved her since the _day_ you saved her from our brother's anger," She pointed out. "495 years with Elizabeth and you don't care that she's an awful, mess?"

Elijah puckered his lips, watching the ceiling in distress. "She had just arrived, Rebekah."

"Well," Rebekah started in an exhale. "If I were a man hung up on someone for 85 years, I would certainly be kissing her feet."

Kol groaned loudly, his arms crossed and head bent against the large plate of glass. "Rebekah, will you please leave?"

Rebekah made a face, turning her attention towards Elizabeth. She was still intrigued with the phone and had placed it on speaker before suddenly; a voice broke on the other line.

"Hello?" Asked a female.

Elijah's eyes widened.

Elena?

"I don't understand," Elizabeth's eyebrows were creasing, confused by such technology. "What is this device?" She fondled with it, increasing the volume. "Oh! It's a telephone!" She smiled. "Hello? Who is this?"

Elijah gulped as Kol facepalmed.

"_Is this a prank call_?" Asked Elena. "_Listen, I don't_…"

Elijah stood quickly and reached Elizabeth just in time; he grabbed the phone out her hands and blocked her shoving hands. "I apologize, Elena," He said into the receiver. "We seem to have dialed the wrong number."

Rebekah scrunched her nose. "Since when do we have the doppelganger wench's number in _our_ home phone?"

Elijah flashed her a look before Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "Elena? My descendant?" She probed. "The _doppelganger_?"

Rebekah sighed. "_Now_ you've done it, Elijah."

Elizabeth twisted her fingers together as Elijah continued to apologize. Unexpectedly, Elizabeth's voice tuned in quietly.

_ "May I speak with her?" _


End file.
